Family Reunion
by Skrillexia
Summary: It had been one of those days for Ironhide, but when he goes out for some fresh air one night, it would be the best decision he had ever made.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! Here is a re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

Trojan, Steelhide and Kratos belong to me.

Set 4 months after **Kratos** , loosely related to **Snowbird** and **Windstorm** and prequel to **Meeting The Family**.

" **Hello** " Autobot talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts/Sparkling talk.

It was a peaceful night at the Autobot base, most of the Autobots were in recharge, except for Ironhide. For him it had been one of those days where he thought about his family, not Kratos, but his brother and Sire. His Sire had off lined from a virus with he and his brother by his bedside, then his brother was off lined in a battle in the early years of the war. 'Hide sighed as he quietly got out of his berth and looked at his Bondmate who was recharging peacefully, he smiled a little before he next looked at the cot where his four month old son lay, recharging peacefully. He smiled a little and walked over to the cot, he leaned down and gently stroked his son's cheek.

Kratos purred in his recharge and made a sleepy chirp.

Ironhide couldn't help but smile as he tucked his son in a bit more, then he walked quietly out of his quarters, his heavy footfalls were the only noise as he walked down the silent hallway. When he arrived outside the night breeze felt nice on him and he let out a sigh, he looked up at the starry sky, but he usually saw two stars that were brighter but tonight he couldn't see them. So he presumed that they were just not out tonight, if only he was right...

In a field, not too far from the base, there were two mechs there. One was 28ft tall and his build was similar to Ironhide's, he was dark leaf green and his optic colour was soft red, he had a scar on the left side of his face as well and had two cannons attached to his forearms. His name was Steelhide, Ironhide's younger brother " **Where are we Sire?** " he asked looking around, almost like a curious Sparkling, his accent was British and it had some gruffness to it.

The taller mech had a similar build to Ironhide as well, he was dark blue and his optic colour was soft red, he had no scars and had two cannons attached to his forearms. His name was Trojan, Ironhide's and Steelhide's Sire " **I don't know son** " he replied answering his younger son's question, his accent was British and his voice had some gruffness to it but not as much, so his voice sounded softer " **Primus said that this planet was called Earth, but that's all I know** "

'Steel nodded as he looked around " **Look at all this green!** " he said with a smile and chirped.

The dark blue mech chuckled softly, then the two of them gasped when they felt their family bond re-form with Ironhide.

Ironhide gasped and put a hand to his chest when he felt his family bond re-form with his brother and Sire " _No...they're alive?!_ " he thought to himself as he looked around, he had to find them " **I'm coming guys** " he whispered before he ran to find them, the gentle tug from the bond led him towards the clearing and he took a deep breath before he walked through the trees.

Trojan and Steelhide looked towards the trees when they heard rustling coming from there, at first they thought it was a Decepticon, but then they saw who it really was " **Bro!** " 'Steel called and ran towards his brother tweeting happily.

" **Bro! Sire! You're alive!** " Ironhide called as he ran towards his brother.

Steelhide hugged his brother tight as he chirped and tweeted happily " _Bro!_ " he chirped.

Ironhide hugged his brother tight as he cried happily, he couldn't even form any words he was so happy, his brother and Sire were back!

Trojan smiled softly as he walked over to his sons.

When 'Hide and 'Steel ended their hug, Ironhide hugged his Sire tight as he chirped and tweeted happily, he couldn't help it. He was just so happy _"Sire!_ " he chirped.

The dark blue mech hugged his son warmly and smiled softly " **Hey son** " he replied softly and kissed his helm " **Primus look at you, you've grown so much** "

All 'Hide could do was nod, when they ended their hug Ironhide wipes his optics " **Primus...I can't believe you guys are alive again** " he said with a smile.

" **Well we are!** " Steelhide replied with a smile.

" **We have a lot to catch up on** " Trojan said with a smile.

" **Yeah** " 'Steel added before he smirked and put a forearm on his brother's shoulder " **but first, bro do you have a lover?** "

Ironhide chuckled and nodded " **Yes I do, his name's Ratchet, he's a Medic** " he replied.

Steelhide's smirk grew " **A Medic? So you get 'special treatment'?** " he asked grinning cheekily.

'Hide playfully swatted his brother's helm " _ **That**_ **is none of your concern** " he replied with a smirk.

'Steel giggled and smiled innocently.

Ironhide shook his helm in amusement " **Anyway, there's something you both need to know** " he replied.

" **What?** " Trojan asked.

" **Well I have two offspring, one is named Snowbird who is from a previous relationship, and one is named Kratos who is four months old and mine and Ratchet's Sparkling** " 'Hide replied with a smile.

" **Aww! I'm an uncle!** " Steelhide exclaimed happily.

The dark blue mech smiled softly, he was a grandfather! " **I'm a grandfather** " he whispered.

Ironhide nodded and smiled.

" **Who is Snowbird's Carrier?** " 'Steel asked.

" **It was Chromia, she was unfortunately killed in a battle a long time ago, I raised Snowbird as a single parent** " 'Hide explained.

" **Aw bro, I'm sorry about Chromia** " Steelhide replied softly.

Ironhide smiled slightly and nodded " **It's alright, she would want me to be happy and I am** " he replied.

Trojan and 'Steel smiled and nodded.

" **I'm also a Guardian to Bumblebee and a human named Rebecca, they're like my own offspring** " 'Hide added.

The dark blue mech and Steelhide smiled and nodded.

" **Anyway, it's still late and the others are still in recharge, you can both meet the others in the morning** " Ironhide said with a smile.

" **Alright, let's go** " 'Steel replied with a smile and the three mechs made their way back to the base.

When they arrived the three of them walked quietly into the base " **Cool!** " Steelhide said with a smile.

" **Shh! The others are recharging bro** " 'Hide scolded softly.

Steelhide covered his mouth " **Sorry** " he whispered.

Ironhide smiled and they walked up the hallway until they came to the first spare room " **Here's one** " he said quietly.

" **I'll take it** " 'Steel replied quietly and smiled, he hugged his brother, then his Sire " **night bro, night Sire** "

" **Sleep well son** " Trojan replied quietly and smiled.

" **Night bro** " 'Hide added.

Steelhide smiled and walked into his new quarters.

'Hide smiled and he and his Sire walked up the hallway " **It's just up here** " he said.

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded, when they arrived Trojan opened the door and looked in " **Looks nice** " he said.

Ironhide smiled and nodded, he then hugged his Sire " **Sleep well Sire** " he replied.

Trojan smiled and hugged his son warmly " **You too son, I can't wait to meet my grandkids** " he replied.

" **They'll be happy to meet you, Rebecca is a shy one but is a nice person** " 'Hide said with a smile.

" **That's ok, I'm sure she is a nice person** " the dark blue mech replied with a smile " **anyway, goodnight son** "

" **Night Sire** " Ironhide replied with a smile.

Trojan smiled and walked into his new quarters.

'Hide smiled happily as he walked down the hallway, it almost felt like a dream and had the temptation to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but it was clearly real. Now his family were back together again and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

 **The End**


End file.
